Tricky Transformation
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Als er mit dem Orden den Garten der Dursleys überwacht, macht Severus einen gravierenden Fehler beim Zurückverwandeln aus seiner Animagus Form. AU nach Buch 5, teils OOC, abuse!Dursleys, de-aging fic, child fic, sick!Severus/Harry


**Tricky Transformation by Healer Pomfrey**

**Kapitel 1**

Harry schleppte sich in den Garten hinaus, wissend, dass er mit seinen Aufgaben weitermachen musste, auch wenn er sich nicht übermässig wohl fühlte, nachdem er die letzten Tage über im strömenden Regen arbeiten musste. '_Wenigstens hat es aufgehört zu regnen_', dachte er, als er anfing zu arbeiten, sich bemühend, sein Halsweh und den dumpfen Schmerz hinter den Schläfen zu ignorieren.

Als er ein seltsames Rascheln im Gebüsch direkt hinter der Garage hörte, drehte er sich um, und dann hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

'Potter, können Sie mich sehen?'

'_Oh nein! Ich muss ziemliches Fieber haben, wenn ich jetzt schon Stimmen höre_', dachte Harry genervt, bis er begann, sich noch mehr aufzuregen, als er realisierte, wem die Stimme gehörte. '_Das war Snapes Stimme_.'

'Können Sie Dummkopf denn vielleicht mal in meine Richtung gucken?' fragte die Stimme mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Tonfall, die Harry automatisch frösteln liess.

Langsam ging er zu den Büschen hinüber, konnte aber nichts sehen. 'Wer sind Sie?' dachte er zurück, während er sich neugierig umschaute.

'Ich halte Sie nicht für in der Lage, über Telepathie zu kommunizieren. Sie müssen also schon laut sprechen. Sie müssen nach unten schauen, um mich zu sehen', sprach die Stimme weiter.

Der Aufforderung folgend, schaute Harry plötzlich in zwei dunkle Augen, nicht einmal einen Meter über dem Boden.

"Was machen Sie da?" fragte er, wobei er entsetzt bemerkte, wie heiser seine Stimme klang.

'Schauen Sie mich an', befahl die Stimme, und Harry schaute noch einmal in die dunklen Augen hinter dem Busch. Plötzlich spielte sich ein Film in seinem Kopf ab.

_Professor Snape __kam aus Mrs. Figgs Haus und ging auf das Haus der Dursleys zu. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit Remus Lupin, der von hinter der Garage erschien, sobald Snape sich im Garten zeigte. _

"_Danke, Severus, dass Du pünktlich bist. Es ist kein Vergnügen in diesem endlosen Regen", sagte Lupin, bevor er den Garten verliess._

_Snape verwandelte sich in eine Gartenschlange, rollte sich unter einem der Büsche zusammen, und bereitete sich seelisch darauf vor, die Nacht im Garten der Dursleys zu verbringen und das Haus zu bewachen. Als er an Harry Potter dachte, fiel ihm automatisch die Szene wieder ein, die Harry während des vergangenen Schuljahres in seinem Denkarium beobachtet hatte. 'Ich muss mich zurück verwandeln', dachte Snape plötzlich, als er merkte, dass die Figuren in seiner Phantasie ganz besonders lebhaft waren, wenn er in seiner Schlangenform war. 'Ach, ich wünschte, all diese Dinge wären nie passiert. Ich wünschte, ich wäre noch ein kleines Kind und meine Mutter lebte noch', war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte._

_Sekunden später fand er sich im Körper seines zwei Jahre alten Selbsts wieder, völlig nackt auf einem Berg von viel zu grossen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden liegend._

Hiermit endete die Erinnerung, und Harry fand sich wieder vor dem Busch stehend und in das kleine Gesicht schauend.

"Sie sind Professor Snape, Sie sind zwei Jahre alt, und Sie haben all Ihre Erinnerungen Ihres älteren Selbst. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" fragte er ungläubig.

'Exakt.'

"Mutter! Potter steht nur dumm da herum anstatt seine Arbeiten zu machen", drang Dudleys weinerliche Stimme plötzlich an seine Ohren.

"Oh Mist... Sorry, Professor, ich muss hier erst mal weitermachen. Sagen Sie mir, was ich machen soll, und ich werde so schnell wie möglich tun was ich kann", flüsterte Harry schnell, bevor er dorthin zurückeilte, wo er vorher seine Arbeit unterbrochen hatte.

'Können Sie mich mit ins Haus nehmen und mich abtrocknen, wenn Sie fertig sind?'

Plötzlich trat Petunia aus der Hintertür. "Wir gehen einkaufen. Ich erwarte, dass Deine Aufgaben alle erledigt sind, wenn wir heute abend zurückkommen. Wir treffen wahrscheinlich Vernon in der Stadt und gehen essen."

"Ja Tante Petunia", antwortete Harry und stöhnte erleichtert, als er die Haustür zugehen hörte, wissend, dass seine Tante und sein Cousin für den Rest des Tages aushäusig waren. Er eilte zu dem Busch zurück und schaute nach dem kleinen Jungen.

"es tut mir leid, sir. Sie können da jetzt herauskommen."

Der kleine Junge trollte sich zögerlich zu Harry hinüber und schaute mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinauf. Seinen Umhang hatte er irgendwie über seinen kleinen Körper drapiert.

"Nun gut, gehen wir erst einmal ins Haus", beschloss Harry. "Können Sie die Treppen hinaufsteigen, oder soll ich Sie tragen?"

'Ich bin kein Baby', antwortete der Junge und begann, hinter Harry die Treppe hoch zu steigen.

Harry führte das Kind in sein Zimmer. "Sie sind ja völlig nass. Ich hole erstmal ein Handtuch", sagte er dann und wandte sich zurück zur Tür.

'Beherrschen Sie keinen Abtrocknezauber?'

"Ja, aber ich darf meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen, sir."

'Sie brauchen mich nicht 'sir' zu nennen; ich bin ein Zweijähriger. Sie können meinen Zauberstab nehmen. Er ist in meiner Umhangtasche.'

Harry suchte den Zauberstab des Professors und nahm ihn zögernd in die Hand. "Bist Du sicher, dass ich ihn benutzen darf? Hat Dein älteres Selbst nichts dagegen?"

'Natürlich, nun mach voran, Dummkopf. Mir ist kalt. Es ist schlimm genug, dass Du erkältet zu sein scheinst; ich will nicht neben dem ganzen Theater jetzt auch noch krank werden.'

Harry schwenkte den Zauberstab des Profesors über das Kind und sprach einen Trockenzauber, bevor er ein Taschentuch in eine Windel verwandelte.

"Ich nehme Dich jetzt auf und lege Dich auf mein Bett, um Dich anzuziehen", informierte er den Jungen mit sanfter Stimme und kämpfte mit der Windel, um sie um den kleinen Popo herum festzumachen. Noch einmal richtete er den Zauberstab auf seinen Nachttisch und verwandelte die übrigen Taschentücher in ein grünes T-shirt, eine schwarze Hose und grüne Socken, mit denen er den Kleinen bekleidete.

'Danke für Ihre Farbwahl', dachte das Kind zu ihm, während seine Augen sich allmählich schlossen und seine Atmung gleichmässig wurde.

'_Na prima_', dachte Harry. '_Ich habe meinen meist verhasstesten Lehrer hier als einen Zweijährigen mit dem Gehirn seines älteren Selbst. Toll. Was mache ich jetzt? Die Dursleys dürfen ihn auf jeden Fall nicht sehen. Ich muss hier weg mit ihm und ihn entweder nach Hogwarts bringen oder zumindest in die Winkelgasse. Wenn Hedwig hier wäre, könnte ich sie zu Madam Pomfrey oder Professor McGonagall schicken. Eine der Beiden würde ihm sicher helfen und ihn in sein normales Selbst zurückverwandeln können, aber da ich Hedwig über den Sommer bei Ron gelassen habe, werden wir uns wohl etwas anderes überlegen müssen_.'

Da er sich irgendwie von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter fühlte, beschloss Harry, den Kleinen mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu bedecken und eine Weile zu schlafen. Seine Verwandten würden sicher sowieso zu spät nach Hause kommen, um nachzuschauen, ob er alle seine Aufgaben erledigt hatte. '_Wir gehen eh morgen früh_', überlegte er, als er langsam einschlief.

Harry wurde wach, als das Kind neben ihm zu weinen begann. '_Oh nein_!' stöhnte er innerlich und griff schnell nach dem Zauberstab des Professors, den er unter das Kopfkissen gelegt hatte. Er warf eiligst einen Schweigezauber über sie, bevor er sich dann dem Kleinen zuwandte.

"Severus, was ist los?" fragte er sanft.

"Ich hunga," flüsterte das Kind zurück.

"Oh, das tut mir so leid, aber ich habe nichts zu essen hier", sagte Harry bedauernd und schaute auf seinen Wecker. Es war drei Uhr morgens. "Warte mal, es ist mitten in der Nacht, und meine Verwandten sollten eigentlich fest schlafen. Ich versuche mal, etwas für Dich aus der Küche zu holen. Bleib bitte unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang."

Harry krabbelte aus dem Bett und nahm den Zauberstab des Professors mit, als er sich langsam die Treppe hinunterschlich. Zwei Minuten später kam er mit einer Banane und einem Apfel in der Hand zurück und fiel fast die Treppe hinunter, als sein Onkel ihn erwischte, als er gerade dabei war, in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren.

"Was glaubst Du, was Du da tust, Junge?" schrie der Mann. "Aus der Küche stehlen? Nun lass mich Dir mal etwas sagen. Aus unserer Herzensgüte haben wir Dich aufgenommen, kleiden und füttern Dich, und Du undankbarer Freak gehst hin und stiehlst aus unserer Küche?" Während er Harry weiter ins Zimmer schob, schwenkte er seinen Gürtel herum, wobei dieser den Jungen mit voller Wucht in den Rücken traf.

"Es tut mir leid, Onkel Vernon, ich tue es nicht wieder", krächzte Harry, wobei er entsetzt wahrnahm, dass seine Stimme drauf und dran war, völlig den Geist aufzugeben.

"Du kannst dem Oberdeppen, Dumbeedoof oder was es war, sagen, dass er Dich so bald wie möglich hier weg holen soll!" Hiermit verliess Dursley den Raum, allerdings nicht ohne sämtliche Riegel von aussen vorzuschieben.

"Klasse, das ist ja toll gelaufen", murmelte Harry laut, wissend, dass er wieder unter dem Schweigezauber war. "Hier, Severus, das ist alles, was ich abstauben konnte. Möchtest Du eine Banane?"

'Ja bitte.' Das Kind zog es wieder vor, zu ihm zu denken anstatt zu sprechen. 'Was war das?'

"Das war mein Onkel", flüsterte Harry und hustete ein paarmal kräftig, als er die Banane schälte und sie dem Jungen hinhielt, so dass er abbeissen konnte. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen früh von hier fortgehen. Wir können mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogwarts fahren, oder was meinst Du, was wir tun sollten?"

'Dummerweise ist im Moment niemand in Hogwarts, der mir helfen könnte', dachte Severus zu Harry. 'Mr. Filch und Hagrid sind die Einzigen, die zur Zeit im Schloss sind. Professor McGonagall ist immer noch im St. Mungo's, Professor Dumbledore arbeitet zur Zeit fürs Ministerum, und Madam Pomfrey ist im Urlaub. Sie könnte vielleicht bereit sein, für ein paar Minuten nach Hogwarts zu kommen, aber ich weiss nicht, ob sie in der Lage sein wird, einen Alterungstrank für mich zu brauen, und selbst wenn, würde es mehrere Wochen dauern. Professor McGonagall oder Professor Dumbledore können mich vielleicht zurückverwandeln.'

"Also gut, dann lass uns morgen früh nach Hogwarts reisen", beschloss Harry, als er plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Geruch bemerkte, der von der kleinen Gestalt neben ihm ausging. "Oh, ich glaube, wir müssen mal Deine Windel wechseln, bevor wir weiterschlafen können."

'Tut mir leid', antwortete der Kleine.

'_Das muss so peinlich und absolut schrecklich für ihn sein_', überlegte Harry und flüsterte: "Mach Dir keine Sorgen, das ist kein Problem. Ich bin allerdings froh, Deinen Zauberstab zu haben; ich wüsste nicht, was wir ohne ihn tun sollten." Er richtete den Zauberstab des Professors auf ein Taschentuch, froh, dass er geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen war, ein neues Paket aus der Küche mitzubringen, und verwandelte es in eine Windel. '_Professor McGonagall wäre sicher stolz auf mich, wenn sie wüsste, wieviele Dinge ich heute schon verwandelt habe_.'

Vorsichtig wechselte er die Windel des Jungen, wobei ihm auffiel, dass Severus seine Augen auf die Bettdecke gerichtet hielt und tief rot anlief, als Harry die schmutzige Windel entfernte. Harry entledigte sich der Windel mit dem Zauberstab des Lehrers und kämpfte abermals mit der frischen Windel, bis er diese befestigt hatte. Überrascht registrierte er, dass sich die Haut des Kleinen sehr kühl anfühlte.

"Severus, ist Dir warm genug? Brauchst Du wärmere Kleidung?" fragte er besorgt, worauf der Junge die Stirn runzelte.

'Mir gehts gut, aber Ihre Hände fühlen sich sehr heiss an. Sie haben bestimmt Fieber.'

"Okay, dann lass uns einfach wieder schlafen gehen. Du kannst mich übrigens auch duzen", antwortete Harry. '_Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht_,' dachte er. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wieder über Dich legen", entschuldigte er sich, als er das Kind zudeckte. "Du hast meinen Onkel gehört. Er würde es nicht mit grossen Wohlwollen aufnehmen, wenn er wüsste, dass er noch einen Zauberer unter seinem Dach hätte."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... wenn's Euch interessiert?!_

_Wie alle meiner Geschichte ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen englischsprachigen Geschichte; also entschuldigt bitte, wenn das Deutsch ab und zu seltsam sein sollte ;-)_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.__ K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._

_**Auf meiner Profilseite findet Ihr jetzt eine "Aktuelle Ecke" mit Nachrichten an Euch, wenn welche vorhanden sind, und da erfahrt Ihr auch, welche Geschichte als nächstes 'upgedated' wird! Auf meiner englischen Seite mache ich das auch und aktualisiere täglich.**_


End file.
